<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy In My Arms by Writing_Puffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447881">Cozy In My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin'>Writing_Puffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, and cuddles, it just some kissing nothing serious, they are cute, trying to be sweet, you can't forget the cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Daredevil New Year 2021Exchange ! Written as a gift for Coolthingtragedy (Tumblr)/  CinnamonOcean (AO3). I had fun writing these lovable dorks, I hope you like! </p><p>Prompts: The moments waking up. You catch me in your eyes. That beauty on my pillow. They'd host me in the night. ( Yours - Ella Henderson)<br/>==</p><p>He spent years and years of his life waking to the honking of cars, the dripping of the pipes and yelling of New York life. Some days he jerks awake when a car beeps. Sometimes he would wake at night after going out and just listen to the light sounds the city made.</p><p>But sometimes, sometimes he gets to wake softly and slowly in bed.</p><p>A steady and light beating heart at his fingertips, an arm wrapped protectively around his love. The only danger right now is the light chill in the air that could drive him up to get more blankets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy In My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bag_Of_Sand/gifts">Bag_Of_Sand</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: “The moments waking up. You catch me in your eyes. That beauty on my pillow. They'd host me in the night. (Yours - Ella Henderson)” </p><p>I wasn’t sure if this was the one song or the quote prompt, but I looked it up for more inspiration and saw there was a song, so I went for it and hope that was okay and this turned out okay. This is basically two dorks in love.</p><p>Thank you for reading and please mind the grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spent years and years of his life waking to the honking of cars, the dripping of the pipes and yelling of New York life. Some days he jerks awake when a car beeps. Sometimes he would wake at night after going out and just listen to the light sounds the city made.</p><p>But sometimes, sometimes he gets to wake softly and slowly in bed.</p><p>A steady and light beating heart at his fingertips, an arm wrapped protectively around his love. The only danger right now is the light chill in the air that could drive him up to get more blankets.</p><p>The only thing he heard at that moment, was the thumping of two hearts beating together into a simple melody. The first smell was the scent that belonged to both of them, the shared soap and dinner ate together.</p><p>He rolled further into the comforting heat that was under the covers, burying his face into Foggy’s hair. He just wanted to smile and take in Foggy.</p><p>The sounds of soft little snores that had filled the room and that had filled his ears, ceasing.</p><p>Matt snuggled more into Foggy’s pillow, as he awoke. An arm moving slowly to rub at his eyes.</p><p>Foggy tried to move again and rolled over into Matt the covers shifting.</p><p>Matt lifted himself slightly to let him, making sure he didn’t have any of the blanket or his hair trapped under him.</p><p>“Morning-” Foggy said lightly, words dipping from sleep and the dreams he wanted to return too. Matt knows Foggy is fighting with his eyes to keep them open.</p><p>Matt wrapped an arm around foggy tighter but gently, resting his cheek on top of Foggy’s head.</p><p>Foggy managed to wrap his arms around Matt too sharing the warmth that he had been holding on to and saving.</p><p>“You cozy?” Matt chuckled softly; his voice sleepy as well. He just wanted to smile; he can feel it bubbling up in his chest just the love for this moment in time.</p><p>“Yup.” Foggy almost purring.</p><p>“Are we going to get up today?” Foggy said teasing as Matt was content to just lay there, holding Foggy like he was the only thing in the world that he needed.</p><p>“Nope.” Matt popped the ‘p’ and just held him.</p><p>“It’s Thursday.”’ Foggy let out a small laugh, waking up a bit more his voice was a bit stronger.</p><p>“It’s a snow day.” Matt almost whispered wanting to just lay there together. Trying to keep Foggy in his spot.</p><p>“We have to go to the office. Karen will kill us.” Matt just pulled Foggy closer trying to get some more snuggles, his head moving to the crook of Foggy’s neck.</p><p>“Come on you octopus, let go. We need to get up.” Foggy said still light and easy for words shared in the early morning. He added a small laughed as he said that. His hands slid under Matt’s shirt to try and wake him with cool fingers.</p><p>“It’s still early. Why don't we stay cozy in these harsh times-” Matt teased back trying to return Foggy’s attack with tickling and even colder fingers.</p><p>“No, I am not falling for your attempts to make us late. If you wanted more sleep, you could have gone to bed sooner.” Foggy tries to wiggle away, planning on getting ready, they both know how many times they were late this week alone.</p><p>Foggy stood up from the bed, the warmth inching away that was then replaced with a light chill as the covers were thrown back, the bed squeaking just a tad as Foggy’s swing his legs over the side.</p><p>“What time is it?” Matt said playfully.</p><p>“6-” Foggy said defeated.</p><p>Matt just lifted back up the corner of the blanket. Foggy dived back under them to savor in the warmth again for a few more hours, burying his face into Matt. He just bundled both of them in the blanket, their own little personal space, and tried to get close to Foggy as he could, his chin on top of his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a long day at the office Matt leaned into Foggy's doorway, he tried to stay as silent as he could just listening to Foggy's easy heart, his steady breathing, the smell that was all his own, and his paced typing on his keyboard. The rush of sound and then the occasionally slower finger pecking of his keys as he sat there trying to type and think of two different things at the same time.</p><p>Matt wants to say something funny. Like one of those jokes foggy would lean into his office to tell him. He wants to just be able to lean in and tell Foggy just something lovely that would brighten his evening.</p><p>He still did not know what to say when he spoke.</p><p>“Boo” He said calmly with a goofy grin. Taking a step farther into the office.</p><p>Foggy's heart jumped just a tiny bit, the clicking of his keyboard stopping. Then his heart quicky evened out and sweetly foggy said “Yes.” a smile in his words.</p><p>“It’s time to go.” Matt told him.</p><p>“Okay just let me finish this thought.” Foggy said the clicking and clacking of the keys returning.</p><p>Matt left to grab his bag and meet him at the door getting his coat on.</p><p>“That is my coat.” Foggy pointed out as he came over to the door.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You know.” Foggy echoed.</p><p>“It’s fuzzy, warm, and reminds me of you.” Matt patted the coat down as he said this.</p><p>It was a thick coat that foggy always brings out of habit, when the air gets even the slightest chill. Keeping it with him so he was never cold on the way home. Having learned from experience that the weather can change on you at the worst of times.</p><p>In a voice that tried to tease Foggy replied “Fine, then. I guess I will just have to wear yours now.”</p><p>Matt’s smile grew. Hearing the shifting of hands as Foggy tries to put on the coat without putting his bag down. There was a zipper echoing through the office then the sound of Foggy’s hair brushing over the slight waterproof coating of the coat as he snuggled into the collar a bit.</p><p>With that all settled, Foggy turned out the lights, Matt walking out so he could lock up. Karen having left early and leaving them on closing duty. When that was done, they got in their normal position of Matt’s arm in Foggy’s as they made their way home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Matt reflexly, took in a deep breath when he felt the cold hit his face letting the air into his lungs as they walked out of the building. His arm in Foggy’s.</p><p>It was quiet for a night like this. There were the streetlights flickering and blinking on, cars speeding by. Only a few other people out walking fast along the street.</p><p>“In a good mood, are we?” Foggy said</p><p>“Well, am with you”</p><p>A stronger chill ran through the air hitting his face and blowing his hair back, Matt tried to bury himself into his collar that was fluffy and smelled even more of Foggy. He tightens his hold on Foggy just a bit. Mostly for cuddles, not being able to share much warmth in this weather.</p><p>“Do we have any plans for the holidays?” Matt tried to pass the time on their walk home, with trying to figure out their plans for the upcoming week. Dreaming of when a client calls him, and he can say he is on holiday.</p><p>“Let see we have the normal family mayhem with the other Nelsons and all of that. That's is going to last the whole week on its own for sure.” Foggy started “I think then Candace wants to have brunch someday either before or after.”</p><p>“Maybe it is to think of, the game plan for your mom.” Matt teases, they know Foggy’s mom tries to handle everything. But always forget something at the last minute, making Foggy and his siblings always on the sidelines ready on their feet to get something.</p><p>“Could be. But if I’m mixing up the days and it is after then it's mostly just gossip and coffee.”</p><p>“Sounds fun.” Matt added. A smile making its way across his face.</p><p>“Yep.” Foggy laughed.</p><p>“Have you thought about if you want to bring Mike this year?” Foggy asked.</p><p>“I was going to ask if he wanted to but-” Matt was saying.</p><p>“But You don’t want him to take your spot as the favorite uncle.” Foggy jokes.</p><p>“Nooo.” Matt drawled Bumping his shoulder lightly into Foggy, him bumping right back.</p><p>“That's it, that’s the true reason. You figured it out.” Matt joked right back the smile transformed into a wide grin.</p><p>“If that’s not it, then what is it?” Foggy said a laugh etching his words.</p><p>“No. You guessed it.” Matt still teasing</p><p>“You-” Foggy finally let out the laugh.”</p><p>“Well, if you aren't going to answer that. Are you going to meet with your mom?” Foggy switch topics.</p><p>“I think? Maybe? We are still trying on that front. Might get Mike to come with me but you know him.” Matt tried to puzzle out as he went.</p><p>“Yeah. It will turn out though, don’t worry about it too much.” Foggy sets his other hand onto Matt trying to comfort. “It will get better you are all are just a group of hermits trying to get out and meet up.” Foggy tried again to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Yeah, if not I can trap Mike and drag him along to midnight mass. Make him sit next to me.” Matt offered.</p><p>“That sounded about right.” Foggy let out a heavy breath. Matt knew he was remembering the last time Matt literally dragged Mike by his collar to go do something.</p><p>“Yeah. Mike been good though. We were meeting up, even if he doesn’t make it until the last half hour. But he gets there, we get some coffee and do what you call talk. He even talks to Father Lantom</p><p>They stop, slowing, having made it to their destination. The ringing of keys is a sign that they made it to the apartment foggy getting them out so they can go in and warm up.</p><p>They squeeze through the door closing it in after they had entered, but they didn’t go any farther.</p><p>Matt stopped, foggy kept going a little. Matt letting their arms come undone. Then he squeezed Foggy’s hand, grabbing it to swing him back around to him a bit, his hand that held his cane coming around to Foggy’s wrist press lightly against his back.</p><p>“Matt-” Foggy said sweetly, lovingly.</p><p>Matt just grinned them nose to nose and whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>“love you too-” Foggy just leaned into Matt breathlessly and kissed him.</p><p>Matt could not help but smile into it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Matt stood there listening on the roof. Trying to tell if he was needed. If anyone needed help. He let his sense wander. There was no blood or gunpowder, any signs something bad was going down.</p><p>He tried to listen. There were blocks filled with your odd holiday songs. Someone was locking up for the night. But most everyone was asleep.</p><p>Like bears hibernating sensing the oncoming snow on the edge of the horizon.</p><p>Even Matt could feel it. The dropping pressure in the air, the little fuzzy feeling. It will start soon. He thought</p><p>It would make this all just that much harder.</p><p>Then his ears picked up on someone.</p><p> Someone special.</p><p>His ears picked up on the light breaths. And a heartbeat he has stuck in his head almost every day. Even that little sound reminded him of home.</p><p>That was it.</p><p> He was done for tonight and he was heading home.</p><p>He was going to head home to foggy</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Matt slipped in through the window quietly waiting just moments to survey the building. Most were sleeping, there was the odd tv left on, music playing to get others asleep, the one or two people getting up for a night job, and one aside Matt who was coming back from one.</p><p>With a careful hand he lifted the window up and opened, he made quiet work of closing it to not let too much cool air into the apartment.</p><p>He changed fast, and into some pajamas foggy left in the bathroom for him. His bare feet touching the cool floor tiles, with the little shock of the touch being sent up his legs as he made his way into the pajama pants.</p><p>It was a calm night. It was not rough, but he is still happy he could get to bed sooner than later. He spent most of his night just making sure people got home and the odd person he did find who was causing problems. Let’s just say all Daredevil needed to do was drop down and scare them a bit.</p><p>Out of the daredevil suit now, getting ready for bed, Matt took a minute to just take it all in.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe it almost, that foggy was here waiting for him. After everything, he was still here.</p><p>That they had walked home, cuddled on the couch as they listened to the radio. Tonight was one of the times they made dinner together. Each trying to sneak in a taste here and there. Then they had shared a slice of cake together afterwards.</p><p>Again, he just listened to the soft little snores. The beating of Foggy’s heart beating rhythmically and smoothly. So relaxing, like it was a beacon calling out through the apartment that he was safe now, he could relax. He could take it easy.</p><p>It was so calming, and it made Matt’s heart sing in return. A duet that no words could tell how lovely it was.</p><p>Matt entered the bedroom where the light sounds were coming from, the warmth that was wanted after a snowstorm. He lifted the layers of blanket and scooted closer to Foggy. As closest as he could.</p><p>A small smile of reminiscence crossed his face of the time when they first shared a bed in the apartment compared to now. They had both known they wanted to share a bed. Them now in the position where they didn’t have to think of an excuse to do so. But they were like still nervous teens in high school trying to sneak a crush in through the window. He recalls them just lying there. Foggy was the one who had rolled over, their breath on each other faces, then they started to laugh knowing they both were being silly.</p><p>They had gotten up for a late-night snack of ice cream on the couch. A single blanket wrapped around the both of them. They had fallen asleep there. He still wants to chuckle thinking back on the image of their first night that they could sleep next to each other as a couple, and the fact that they didn’t even make it to the bed.</p><p>Now it is so easy to slip in next to each other, it is like second nature almost. He drapes an arm over him.</p><p>The next thing he knew foggy was rolling over and snaking his arms around Matt, giving him a light squeeze as if he was a teddy bear.</p><p>Matt's foot touched Foggy’s, trying to get them tangled up together. Foggy’s foot first backs away. Matt's cool from being outside and then a moment later it came back the little warmth, warming Matt from the bottom up.</p><p>“You good?” Foggy said with sleep filled words. Making it so he almost couldn’t even talk, the words coming out as mumbles.</p><p>“All good.” Matt kissed his forehead and softly petted his hair.</p><p>“No injuries-” Foggy tried almost incomprehensible, but Matt knew the script.</p><p>“None.” A said lovingly “Now sleep-”</p><p>“I-” Foggy didn’t get to finish, his dreams taking him back.</p><p>“I love you too.” Matt said lowly and followed him into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>